She Could Be The One
by Dream Fighter75
Summary: Leon has never had luck when it came to looking for love because of his job. But what if love came to him instead? In an unexpected way. CxLxA CxS CxJ chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! DF75 here! For those who read Kamichama Karin fanfics you might know me by my fanfics there... or not. XD

anyway, this is my 1st Resident Evil fanfic, so bear with me here people. O_o

**She Could Be The One**

**Summary: Leon has never had luck when it came to looking for love because of his job. But what if love came to him instead? In an unexpected way.**

**Leon Scott Kennedy- 24 years old.**

**Claire Redfield- 25 years old**

**Ada Wong- 24 years old**

**Chris Redfield- 26 years old**

**Jill Valentine- 25 years old**

* * *

**A man could be seen getting out of his car as fast as he could and struggling to open an umbrella due to the rain.**

**"Shit..." He muttered.**

**He tossed the umbrella into the nearest trash can and ran to a nearby diner a little wet. He went in to a diner called Caitlin's Diner.**

**Caitlin was at the counter and saw him come in and smiled. "Well well well, lookey what we've got here. Nice to see you Leon."**

**Leon smiled at her. "Hey Cait. Is my date here yet?"**

**She walked up to him and put her hand on her waist. "You say that as if your early. She's been waiting for almost an hour. In the end I didn't think you were even gonna show. But I didn't have the heart to tell the poor girl that." She said. **

**He scratched his head. "I know. I got caught up at work. Damn paper work had to be done." She nodded. "Alright alright. Now enough talking to me and go salvage your date... or at least what's left of it." He nodded and went over to a table where a young blonde woman sat. She looked like she was in her early twenties. Leon sat down across from her.**

**"Hey Lucy." He said. She looked rather annoyed. She didn't even bother greeting him back. Leon rested his hands on the table. "Okay, I know I'm an hour late, and I'm sorry for that. Work got in the way ag-"**

**Lucy cut him off. "Work... of course work got in the way. Work always gets in the way. Can't you just put it aside for just one day so we can have a nice date for once? We've been going out for 2 almost to 3 months and we've never been able to have a decent date because your job always gets in the way." She said as she crossed her arms and sat back.**

**Leon sighed. He knew it was true. But he could never do that. His job was just too important for him. Protecting people was his calling. He couldn't miss not one day of action. "I know what your saying is true, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you, I really do."**

**She smiled a little and leaned over the table to give him a kiss. "Good, because I have the perfect way that you can make it up to me."**

**He smiled. "Alright, shoot."**

**"Well, my family and I are going on a little vacation to Connetticut. My family has a cabin up there, and I was thinking that you could come with me and meet them. It would be the perfect time to introduce you to my parents. What's better than spending the holidays with your girlfriend at a cabin with her family... that'll hopefully become your family too soon."**

**Caitlin went up to them. "So are you 2 gonna order?"**

**Leon signaled Caitlin to go away with his hand. **

**"Okay then I can take a hint. I'll be back in a few minutes." She left.**

**"So whattya say?" Lucy asked. **

**"Uhhh..."**

* * *

**"So what did you say?"**

**Leon tilted his head to the said and put his hand on the back of his neck. "I said I'd think about it."**

**Claire smacked him on the arm. **

**"Ow! What was that for!" Leon asked while he rubbed his arm where his best friend had hit him. "For being an idiot! This is a huge step in your relationship. Your finally getting serious with a girl. She asks you to meet her family on Christmas and you say 'I'll think about it'" She said impersonating him on that last part.**

**"Exactly! This IS a huge step in my relationship, I don't know if I'm ready..." He said.**

**Claire put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, this is the longest relationship you've ever been in. You don't wanna mess it up, do you?"**

**He shook his head. "No, I don't. But... I love her."**

**She smiled. "Then what's the problem?" He looked away. "I love her... but I'm not IN love with her..."**

**Claire's smile disappeared. "Are you serious?" Leon nodded. "Yeah."**

**"Well, then I suggest you break up with her. Why be with someone your not falling for?" She said as she crossed her arms and leaned against his desk. "Your right. I'll do it tonight. Thanks Claire." He smiled at her.**

**She just nodded. "That's what friends are for." Claire stood up straight and walked to the middle of the office. "Well guys, there goes number 32!"**

**Some people groaned while others cheered. Brad went up to Forest. "You owe me 20 bucks! I told ya they wouldn't last."**

**Chris went up to his wife and gave her 20 bucks. "They lasted longer then a week so here ya go. I could've sworn they had broken up ages ago." Jill took the money and smiled.**

**Leon was confused. "Woah woah woah... hold on a minute! Was everyone here betting on my relationship!"**

**The head of the deparment there went up to Leon. "'Course we did. You think we'd pass up the oportunity to make some quick cash?" She laughed. He glared at her. "Jee... thanks a lot Tiffany."**

**"Anytime Scotty." She walked into her office.**

**Claire laughed. "Thanks Claire." Leon said as he also glared at her. "I'm sorry Leon." She said.**

**He sat down. "What if I put a bet on YOUR relationship with Steve? Huh!" **

**She sat on his lap. "Alright, ya got me there. Heheh. Speaking of Steve... I think he's gonna propose tonight!" She smiled.**

**Leon faked a smile. "Wow. That's great. You two have been together for 2 years. Congradulations." **

**"Well don't congradulate me just yet, he still hasn't asked. I found a small square box in his coat, so I'm just assuming." She said. "Either way, whether he will or not, he's still lucky to have you." He said. Claire looked at him. "You really mean that?" Leon nodded. "Absolutely."**

**"It's time like these that remind me why we're best friends." She kissed him on the cheek and left when Steve showed up.**

**"Ready to go?" He asked and smiled. She returned the smile. "Yea." She turned back to Leon. "I'll see you later." Steve waved at Leon and he waved back. "See ya later Kennedy!"**

**Brad walked up to Leon. "Dude, that was so pathetic."**

**"Huh? What are you talking about?"**

**He chuckled. "It's obvious your crushing on Claire. You two have been best friends since middle school. She's a hot chick with a nice ass, I don't blame you for falling for her. It's too bad your a bit late. But there may be hope for you yet my friend."**

**Leon pretended to be shocked. "W-what! She's just my friend. Nothing more. Besides, even if I were in love with her which I'm not saying I am, I wouldn't do anything about it. She's happy with Steve, and I want her to be happy."**

**He nodded. "Alright. Whatever you say. So did you hear about the new chick whose coming?"**

**"A new girl is gonna be working with us?"**

**

* * *

**

**Tiffany was in her office talking over the phone with someone.**

**"I'm glad you finally decided to come work here. It'll be like old times."**

**The woman on the phone chuckled. "Can't wait. What time should I drop by?"**

**"10 in the morning is good. Get to meet everyone. Your gonna love most them, Ada."**

**"I'm sure I will."**

_- End of chapter_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm glad everyone made it through the 1st chapter. =)

If you can make it at least till the third, you will all get a prize.

Here's chapter 2!

**She Could Be The One**

* * *

**Leon was in bed. It was 6 am. He opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep. What Claire had told him kept echoing in his head over and over, like a broken record player which he could not fix, nor stop.**

_'Why do I even care if she get's married or not? Besides... not like it's official or anything...'_

_**'Maybe because deep down you love her.'**_** His subconcious said. **

_'Love her? Of course I do. She's my best friend.' _

_**'I meant as in love her more than a friend. IN love with her.'**_

_'What? That's crazy! Claire is my friend and ONLY friend.'_

_**'If you say so.'**_

_'Who asked you!'_

**Leon sat up. "Great... now I'm arguing with myself in my head..." He got up and got ready for work.**

**Once he arrived he found Claire sitting in his chair with a disappointed look on her face. Leon went up to her. "Ya know, you have your own desk and chair for a reason." He said trying to get a smile out of her.**

**"But your chair is so much better." She said.**

**He sat on his desk in front of her. "Alright, tell me what's wrong." She lowered her head. "It wasn't a ring... He gave me earings. That's what was in the box. I guess I got all worked up and hyped thinking that it was a ring that when I found out it wasnt, I was disappointed." Claire said with a half sad face. Leon hugged her. "It'll happen. You'll get a fairy tale wedding someday."**

**"You think so?" She asked him.**

**He nodded. "'Course. Though I'll feel sorry for the poor sucker that has to spend the rest of his with you." He chuckled. "Hey!" Claire playfully hit him on his arm. "Says the guy who can't even find a girl to spend the rest of HIS life with."**

**Leon shrugged. "What can I say?"**

**She giggled. Then they heard all the guys saying "Woah" and "Damn!"**

**They turned to see what the fuss was about.**

**Leon's eyes widened when he saw what just stepped in. A woman. Guys were making whistle sounds at her.**

**Brad went up to Leon. "Hey, remember what I said yesterday? Well here she is."**

**Leon wasn't paying attention. He was still looking at her. Claire waved a hand in front of him. "Earth to Leon! You still in there?" She asked. He snapped oout of it. "Y-yea, I was just... there was something about her. I think I've seen her before. I'll... go ask her."**

**"B-but Le-" Before Claire could finish her sentence, he was already making his way towards her.**

**He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "Umm... excuse me, but have I seen you somewhere before?"**

**She turned around. "Yes. You have. At Chris and Jill's wedding. Tiffany took me with her. You were the best man if I'm correct."**

**Leon nodded. "Y-yes. I was. I'm Leon by the way. Leon Kennedy." They shook hands.**

**"I'm Ada Wong. Pleasure to meet you. Guess we'll be working together." She grinned. Leon chuckled. "Guess so. So what made you wanna join in the first place? You seem more of a business kind of lady."**

**Ada slowly tilted her head to the side. "Well... Tiff convinced me to join. We go wayyy back, so I trust her."**

**He nodded. "I see. Well it's great to have you he-" Claire interrupted him by introducing herself to Ada. "Hello there, I'm Claire Redfield. Leon's best friend. You must be the new chick they hired around here, right?"**

**Ada folded her arms and chuckled a bit. "Yea. I'm Ada Wong. Nice to meet you Claire. Well, I gotta go see what I gotta do on my first day on the job." She went up to Leon and smiled. "I'll see ya later handsome." She turned to face Claire. "It was nice meeting you Blaire."**

**"It's Clai-" Before Claire could correct her she was already gone. She scoffed. "Can you believe her?"**

**"Yea. I must say, I thought she was gonna be cold and cruel. But she's pretty nice, not to mention hot as hell too." He chuckled. Claire punched him in the arm. "What was that for!"**

**Claire shook her head. "Are you seriously gonna ask me that? Did you see how she just waltzed in here like nothing. And the nerve of her calling me _'Blaire' _Do I LOOK like a Blaire?" **

**Leon scratched the back of his head. "Uhh... aren't you taking this a bit too seriously? It was an honest mistake. Don't judge her, you don't even know her, Claire."**

**"Neither do you... and your already taking her side..." She turned around to walk away but Leon got in front of her. "Woah woah woah... I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm just trying to make it fair. If it was the other way around, you would've done the same thing."**

**"Whatever. I'll see you later." She left.**

_'Something's just not right about her...'_

**Tiffany came out. "Attention everyone!" They all turned to her. "Anyone that tries to make a move on Ada gets their privates chopped off. Got it?" Every man in the room gulped and went back to doing what they were doing before.**

**Around the afternoon Ada went over to Leon's desk. He was looking over some files. She took the file and placed it on his desk and smiled at him. "Hey there." He smiled as well. "Well hello hello Ms. Wong."**

**"Would Mr. Kennedy like to join me for lunch?"**

**He nodded. "Mr. Kennedy would indeed." They got up and went to Caitlin's Diner. They walked in and Caitlin greeted Leon. "Hiya Leon!"**

**Leon waved. "What's up Cait?"**

**"Got a new girl I see." She said while winking at him. "She's just a woman I work with. Nothing more nothing less." Ada faked a hurt expression. "Aww, and here I thought we were at least friends."**

**He looked at her. "We are. Just don't wanna go too fast. Your bud might chop off my manhood." She laughed.**

**Caitlin put a hand on her hip. "I see Tiffany has gone softer around the edges." She said sarcastically. They laughed.**

**Then Caitlin got them a table and they ordered. **

**"So tell me about yourself." Leon said. "If we're gonna be friends, we should know a bit more about eachother." He said. Ada nodded. **

**"Your right. Ya know, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."**

_'At least for now that is...'_

_**End of Chapter 2.**_

* * *

Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, you guys made it successfully to chapter 3!

Yay!

cookies are your prizes, right before you go to bed, look under your pillows and they'll be there. XD

**She Could Be The One**

* * *

**"So tell me about yourself." Leon said. "If we're gonna be friends, we should know a bit more about eachother." He said. Ada nodded. **

**"Your right. Ya know, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."**

_'At least for now that is...'_

**Leon smiled. "I agree."**

**"Well, to start off, my name is Ada Wong, and I'm chinese. My favorite color is red." She chuckled.**

**So did Leon. "That's also Claire's favorite color."**

**She smiled. "Good to know. Umm... I'm the oldest of 3 sisters." Leon sat up. "That's pretty cool. I always wished I had a sister growing up since I already had a little brother. His name is Luke. What are your sisters name?" **

**"I never wanted a little brother, heheh. They're names are Shayna and Eline. You might meet them if they come to visit me sometime." She said. "You may also meet Luke as well and his family. He has a wife and 2 daughters." **

**Leon took out his wallet and took out a picture of them. **

**"Sarah and Brooke." **

**Ada took a look at the picture of the two girls. "They're adorable." She said as she handed him back the picture. "What about your parents?" Ada asked him.**

**"My dad, Joseph, he was in the marines. He's retired now. And my mom, Lorraine, she's a doctor."**

**"That's pretty cool. You must've been proud of them growing up." Leon nodded. "I was, and I still am. What about your parents?" He asked her.**

**Ada lowered her head. **

**Leon placed his hand on hers. "Is something wrong?"**

**She shook her head. "No, it's just that, my parents... passed away when I was young." Leon frowned a bit. "I'm so sorry. It must've been hard for you growing up without them."**

**Ada smiled a bit. "Not really, after they passed away, my grandmother took me in along with my sisters. She raised us and helped us get through. So it wasn't all that bad."**

**Leon smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."**

* * *

**As a month went by, Leon and Ada got to know more and more about eachother, they also got more and more closer.**

**Leon was at the office doing some paper work.**

**A woman came up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. Leon smiled. "I know who these soft hands belong to." He removed the hands and turned around. "Ada, ah, Claire!" He was surprised to see that it was her.**

**Claire frowned.**

**"Something wrong?"**

**She folded her arms. "You thought I was Ada. Well, you two seem to be getting rather close."**

**He chuckled. "Yea, she's amazing. I'm gonna ask her out after work."**

**Claire faked a smile. "You are! That's great! Good luck." Leon hugged her. "Thanks." He pulled away. "Look, I know your not that fond of her, but just remember she could never replace you in my heart, alright?"**

**She smiled. "Thank you for saying that."**

**After everybody had left. Leon, Claire, and Ada were the only ones left in the office.**

**"Well, I'm gonna go, see ya later Leon. Bye Ada." Claire said as she got her things. Ada waved at her. "Bye Claire, see ya tomorrow." Leon said.**

**Claire left. Now it was just Leon and Ada.**

**Ada was lifting some boxes and dropped one. "Shoot..." Leon got up. "Let me help you with that." He started getting the boxes. "Where do you want these?"**

**"Closet. Thank you for helping me."**

**"It's no problem. I'm always happy to hel-"**

**Ada noticed that he was about to walk into a wall. "Leon watch out!" It was already too late. Leon and the boxes were on the floor. She tried hard not to laugh.**

**But the laughter bursted out of her. "Jee, thanks." He said as he tried getting up."**

**Ada helped him up. "I'm sorry." She got up close to him. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "Looking for any cuts or bumbs on your head. You hit that wall pretty hard ya know."**

**"Am I gonna live?"**

**She giggled. "Yea, you are."**

**They stayed close like that for a couple of minutes. Then Ada started getting closer and closer until their faces were only a few inches away from eachother. "Your gonna be... just fine." She said as she closed the gap between them.**

**Leon was surprised at first, but quickly got over it and put his hands on her waist. Ada wrapped her arms around his neck****as they kissed.**

**Claire was at the parking lot looking for her car keys in her purse. "Shoot... I must've left them on my desk." She went back inside and took the elevator to her floor.**

**As she was about to go in, she saw Leon and Ada kissing.**

**She dropped her purse when she saw them, but luckily they didn't hear her. **

**"Leon..."**

**Claire got her purse and ran out. She didn't even bother to get her car keys. She decided to walk home instead.**

**When she got home, she was greeted with a kiss from Steve. "Hey babe, how was your day?"**

**She took her jacket off and put it in the closet. "It was... surprising. I'm gonna go take a shower." Claire went upstairs and got in the shower.**

**She leaned her head back and let the warm water fall on her and sighed. "I knew it was bound to happen..."**

**After she got out and got dressed she went to the living room and watched television with Steve. She got comfortable in his arms. "You alright?" He asked her.**

**"Yea... it's just that... there's this woman at work, I don't trust her. There's something not right about her."**

**"Did she do something?" Steve asked.**

**"Well... not exactly. I just get a bad vibe from her. Worst thing is she and Leon are now an item. She's not right for him. I know he's gonna end up getting hurt in the end."**

**Steve kissed the top of her head. "Claire, if Leon likes her, just let them be. Don't go off and do something crazy. Alright?" She nodded. "Yea, I know."**

**He got up. "Good. I'm gonna head off to bed, gonna join me?" She smiled. "In a bit." He also smiled. "Good. I'll be waiting." Steve went up to their room.**

**Claire stayed there for a bit. "Hmm... I know my instincts are right..."**

* * *

**Leon went to the office early. After parking his car, he noticed Claire's car was already there. **

_'Claire's here? That's odd, usually she comes in a bit later.'_

**He went up and found her on the computer. "Hey Claire." Leon said.**

**Claire closed the window she was on. "Oh, hey Leon! How are you?" He smiled. "I'm doing, really well."**

_'I bet you are...'_** Claire said in her mind.**

**"How 'bout you Claire?" He asked. She tilted her head a bit. "I've been better." Leon sat on her desk. "Why are you here so early? I saw your car outside."**

**"I walked over here. I left my car keys in the office last night. I... didn't feel like coming back up and getting them." She said.**

**"Sooo... anything you wanna tell me?"**

**Leon smiled. "Now that you mention it, last night was the best night I've had in a long time. Ada and I kissed. I really like her."**

**"I really like you too."**

**He turned around and saw Ada right behind them. Leon blushed. Claire rolled her eyes. Ada smiled over at Claire. **

**"Hello Claire. Lovely day, isn't it?"**

**Claire didn't respond. Leon turned to Claire. "I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded. "Whatever."**

**He got up and kissed Ada. Claire looked over to Chris and made a throwing up face. Chris chuckled.**

**"What's so funny?" Jill asked him.**

**Chris shook his head. "Nothing, just watching my sister deny her feelings for Leon."**

**Now Jill chuckled as well. "She'll come to terms with her feelings for him sooner or later." She said. Chris nodded. "I sure hope so. I mean, Steve is a cool guy, and he treats her well, but in my head it's always Leon and Claire." He admitted. "Mine too."**

**Ada and Leon parted. **

**"Ahem."**

**They both looked at Claire. "Sooo, Leon, are we still on for tonight?" She asked.**

**Every Wednesday night, Leon, Claire, Jill and Chris went to see a movie. They've been doing it since they were kids. It was a tradition for them. "Oh jeez, I can't. I'm going on my first date with Ada. I'm so sorry, I forgot about tonight and made reservations for tonight at a restaurant."**

**Claire slowly nodded. "I see..."**

**"I'm so sorry, are you mad?"**

**She got up and grabbed some folders. "Have fun tonight." Was all she said then went to Tiffany's office with the folders.**

**Brad stopped her. "Hey Claire."**

**She looked at Brad. "Hey Brad. What's up?" He scratched his head. "Are... Ada and Leon going out?" He asked. "They are now." She said. Brad started crying. "Everyone, she's taken!" He said to all the guys. They all sighed.**

**"Damn Leon... gettin' all the chicks, with his cool hair flippy hair..."**

**"You really wanted her that bad?" Claire asked him.**

**He nodded. "Just as every other guy did. She's an angel, a goddess. Everything a man could ever want in a woman."**

**Claire ignored him and just went on.**

**Ada looked at Leon. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight? We can always re-schedual ya know." Leon shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I'm sure Claire will get over it by tomorrow."**

**Claire slammed the folders on Tiffany's desk. She slowly looked at Claire. "Uhh... everything alright?"**

**"No! Everything's not alright!" She sighed. "Sorry about that."**

**Tiffany shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I know how you feel." She said. "You do?" Claire asked.**

**She nodded. "Absolutely. I'm on my period too, my mood swings are going bonkers too."**

**Claire gave her a strange look. "Riiight. Great chattin' with you Tiff. See ya later." She left her office quickly. Ada approached her. "Hey Claire, look, I'm sorry about what happened back there. If I had known you and Leon had plans, I wouldn't have gotten in the way."**

**"It's fine."**

**"No, it's not. Leon and I will make it up to you." She said. Claire faced her. "I'm on to you... you may have everybody else fooled, but you don't fool me."**

**Ada smirked. "We'll see about that."**

~ End Of Chapter. 3

* * *

What'd ya guys think? I personally don't really like this chapter, but I promise next one will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Here's chapter 4! ^_^

Hope you guys enjoy!

**She Could Be The One**

**

* * *

**

******Claire slammed the folders on Tiffany's desk. She slowly looked at Claire. "Uhh... everything alright?"**

**"No! Everything's not alright!" She sighed. "Sorry about that."**

**Tiffany shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I know how you feel." She said. "You do?" Claire asked.**

**She nodded. "Absolutely. I'm on my period too, my mood swings are going bonkers too."**

**Claire gave her a strange look. "Riiight. Great chattin' with you Tiff. See ya later." She left her office quickly. Ada approached her. "Hey Claire, look, I'm sorry about what happened back there. If I had known you and Leon had plans, I wouldn't have gotten in the way."**

**"It's fine."**

**"No, it's not. Leon and I will make it up to you." She said. Claire faced her. "I'm on to you... you may have everybody else fooled, but you don't fool me."**

**Ada smirked. "We'll see about that."**

**Claire glared at her while Ada continued smirking. Then Leon went up to them. "You lady's behaving now?" He said as he smiled. Ada giggled. "You know we are." She said. Claire rolled her eyes and walked away.**

**Leon walked after her. "Hey, you alright?" She nodded and went back to her desk. "I'm fine." Leon was about to say something else until Jill and Chris walked up to them. Chris put his hand on Leon's shoulder. **

**"Hey, mind if we have a word with Claire?"**

**He shook his head. "Not at all." He left and went back to Ada.**

**Jill looked at Claire. "Is everything between you 2 alright?" Claire sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to her brother and sister-in-law, well... she could, but they would always see right through her like an open book.**

**"Not exactly... I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll tell you guys later."**

* * *

**Later on that night...**

**Claire was over at Chris and Jill's place. **

**Jill was in the kitchen making some popcorn while Chris was trying to decide on what dvd they should watch. They decided not to go to the movie theatres. It wouldn't be the same without Leon there.**

**Claire was sitting on the couch just starring off into space.**

**Chris sat next to her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Uhh... Claire? You there?" She snapped out of it. "What is it? Picked a movie yet?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nope." She sighed.**

**"Alright, tell your big brother what's wrong."**

**Jill walked in with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and placed it on the table. She picked up a chair and sat in front of Claire. "Yea, you seem down these days." She said.**

**"It wouldn't have to do anything with... Leon seeing Ada, would it?"**

**Claire lowered her head a little. "So that really is what's been buggin' you." Chris said. Claire slowly nodded. **

**"Is it because... your jealous?" Jill asked. **

**Claire quickly looked up with a blush on her face and shook her head fast. "What! No! Of course not!" Chris laughed at how quickly his sister defended herself. "It's okay if you are jealous."**

**"But... I have a boyfriend... I'm not supposed to be jealous... I'm supposed to be happy for them. I would if I trusted her, but I don't."**

**Jill nodded. "I know how you feel, I don't trust her either."**

**"You don't?" Claire asked. She shook her head. "Nope, I don't. Something about her just doesn't sit well with me."**

**Chris nodded. "I'm with you both on that one."**

**Claire smiled a little. "Steve says I'm just being paranoid. But, I sort of... want to do a background check on her."**

**"Hmm... sounds interesting." Jill said. Chris shrugged. "I don't know... maybe Steve is right." Claire glared at him and he stayed shut.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Ada and Leon were on their date at the restaurant.**

**He smiled at her. "You look very beautiful in that red dress, Claire." She looked up from the menu and looked at him. "What was that?"**

**Leon blushed and stuttered. "U-uh... I said that you looked beautiful! In that dress! _Ada!_"**

**"Thank you? But... why were you shouting? Are you alright?" She asked with concern. He nodded and drank some water. "C-course I'm fine"**

_'Why did I say Claire...? I can't help but think about her at the moment, when I'm supposed to be thinking about Ada and our date...'_

**Ada snapped her fingers in front of Leon's face to get his attention. "Y-yes?" He said, disrupted from his thoughts. She folded her arms. "The waiter has been waiting for you to order." He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry."**

**They both ordered and the waiter went back.**

**"Leon, are you sure your alright? You seem distracted..."**

**He gave her a sincere smile. "I'm fine, I promise."**

* * *

Claire got out her phone.

"Who are you gonna call?" Chris asked.

"Rebecca."

She started dialing her number and Rebecca picked up. "Hello? This is Rebecca speaking."

"Hey Becks, it's me, Claire. Say, I know it's late and all, but can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Of course. What do you need me to do?" Rebecca asked.

"Can you do a background check on Ada Wong?"

Rebecca thought for a moment.

_'Ada Wong... that name sounds so familiar...'_

**"Becks, you there?" **

**"Oh, yes, I'm here. Sure thing. I'll get to it first thing in the morning."**

**Claire smiled. "Thank you Rebecca."**

**They both hung up.**

* * *

**After dinner, Leon drove Ada home. He still couldn't stop thinking about Claire. He felt kinda guilty for blowing her off.**

**He took Ada up to her apartment. "I had a really fun time tonight." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me too." Leon put his hands on her waist and they kissed.**

**"Do you wanna come inside?" She asked.**

**"As much as I'd love to... I have to be somewhere else right now." He said. "I'm sorry." She nodded. "It's alright. I understand. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I'll see you on Monday." She gave him a peck on the lips and went inside.**

**Leon went back to his car and drove over to the market and bought a tub of vanilla icecream, Claire's favorite. He then drove over to her place and knocked on her door.**

**Claire was sitting on her couch alone flipping through the channels. Steve wasn't home. He was working in another town.**

**She got up when she heard knocking on her door. She opened the door and saw Leon standing there in his tux and a tub of icecream.**

**Claire smiled at him. "Aren't you at the wrong place? Last time I checked, this was my place not Ada's, so if your lookin' to have sex, then you've got the wrong girl and place."**

**He laughed. "Baby, don't turn me down like that. You know I can't resist you, sweetheart." Claire blushed a little and stepped aside so he could come in.**

**"So what are you doing here?" She couldn't help but ask.**

**Leon got two spoons from her kitchen and sat down on the couch with the icecream. "Well, there's this silly tradition where good friends get together and watch a movie on Friday nights."**

**Claire sat next to him. "I'm glad you came."**

**He hugged her. "Me too. I'm sorry about blowing you off today. I guess I felt guilty about it and left Ada to come here." They both started eating icecream. "Aww, you missed a chance to get laid, to be with me?"**

**"What do you mean I missed my chance?" He said as he put the icecream aside. "I'm still gettin' laid tonight." Leon whispered as he jumped on top of Claire. "Hey! Get off me!" She said as she blushed.**

**"Like I said, I can't resist you." He said making kissing sounds at her.**

**They laughed again. He got off of her. As soon as he got off, Claire had missed having him on top of her like that. She got up and went to the kitchen and got a bottle of vodka and two glasses.**

**"Feel free to join me Kennedy."**

**He got the glass and poured the drink in both glasses and they started to drink up.**

**"Do you love Ada?" Claire randomly asked as she took another shot. The question threw Leon off guard. "Uhh... not yet." He said as he too took another shot.**

**They started asking eachother personal questions and kept drinking until they were. Then somehow they went from asking questions to playing truth or dare. Claire was giggling uncontrollably.**

**Leon got in front of her.**

**"I... dare... you... to... kiss me."**

**She blushed. "Allllrrriiight."**

**They both leaned in slowly and kissed.**

**But little did they know the consequences that would come out from one little "innocent" night.**

~ End Of Chapter. 4

******

* * *

**Uh-oh! What did Leon and Claire get themselves into? :O


	5. Chapter 5

****

Here's chapter 5! ^_^

Hope you guys enjoy!

**She Could Be The One**

**

* * *

**

**"Feel free to join me Kennedy."**

**He got the glass and poured the drink in both glasses and they started to drink up.**

**"Do you love Ada?" Claire randomly asked as she took another shot. The question threw Leon off guard. "Uhh... not yet." He said as he too took another shot.**

**They started asking eachother personal questions and kept drinking until they were. Then somehow they went from asking questions to playing truth or dare. Claire was giggling uncontrollably.**

**Leon got in front of her.**

**"I... dare... you... to... kiss me."**

**She blushed. "Allllrrriiight."**

**They both leaned in slowly and kissed.**

**But little did they know the consequences that would come out from one little "innocent" night.**

**The next morning...**

**Steve was driving. He was on his way home. He decided to leave early and surprise Claire. On the seat next to him were a bouquet of roses and a small box. **_'I can't wait to ask her.' _**He smiled.**

**Once he got there, he parked the car and got his stuff. He went up and got his keys. "I wonder if she's awake right now." Once he got his keys he opened the door and went in. Steve went upstairs to see if she was sleeping. He didn't find her in bed.**

**Then he went to the living room and what he saw surprised him.**

**On the couch, was Claire, _HIS _Claire sleeping in the arms of Leon. Under a blanket, naked.**

**He slowly shook his head. "N-no... She couldn't have... She wouldn't..." But the evidence was right there in front of him. Steve threw the roses on the floor and left as fast as he could.**

**Leon woke up a few minutes later. **

**"Ugh... my head." He looked to the side and saw the empty bottle of Vodka and two glasses. He felt something move around a bit in his arms and he looked down and saw Claire sleeping peacefully in his arms... naked along with him.**

**Then it hit him.**

**"Oh no... please tell me we didn't sleep together..." He got off the couch carefully, to not wake up Claire. "I don't remember ever doing that with her. If I'm lucky, she won't remember that either." He got his clothes and got dressed.**

**Then he went upstairs to Claire's room and got her some clothes and changed her. He didn't want to leave her like that. **

**Leon left a note and left. He got in his car. He put both his hands on the steering wheel and leaned his forehead on his hands. "What... have we done..."**

**Claire woke up. She rubbed her eyes a bit then looked around. Then she remembered. "Leon! Oh no! I must've fallen asleep on him." She saw a note on the table in front of her. She picked it up and read it.**

**_Had a great time last night Claire. I'm glad I hung out with you, even after you fell asleep on me, heheh. _**

**_Anyway, I'll see ya at work later Ms. Hang Over._**

**_- Leon_**

**Claire put the note back down. "We got so drunk last night. I hope we didn't do anything. Well, I'm fully dressed, so I'm guessing nothing happened. She saw a bouquet of roses on the floor. She picked them up.**

**"Where on earth did these come from?" She asked herself.**

**"Oh, right, I can't remember anything from last night. Who knows how these got here last night." Claire went upstairs and took a shower. Then she got changed and took an advil for the throbbing head ache she had. "I'm never drinking that much EVER!"**

**Claire decided to walk to work instead. She put some sunglasses on so her collegues wouldn't notice that she's hung over. She went up and quickly went to her desk before anyone could say anything to her.**

**Leon saw her come in and frowned a little. **_'I wonder if she remembers anything...' _**Then Ada went up to him and hugged him from behind. "Hey there."**

**He turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, glad to see you." She smiled at him. "Me too." Ada noticed he seemed... rather different. And not in a good way. "You alright?"**

**He faked a smile. "Yea, I'm okay."**

**She knew that smile plastered on his face was fake, but she decided not to say anything and went back to work. Leon took a coffee cup and went up to Claire's desk. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Hey Leon."**

**He placed the cup in front of her and she thanked him. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you last night. I didn't realize I had that much to drink." Leon shook his head. "It's fine. I fell asleep too." She nodded. "Umm... I didn't try anything on you did I?" **

**Leon blushed and was hesistant to tell her. **_'Should I tell her and risk ruining our friendship? Or should I pretend it never happened?' _

**Claire noticed he was starring off into space. "Leon? You alright?" He snapped out of it. "Y-yea I'm fine. That hang over." He laughed it off. **

**"So, did we or didn't we do anything last night?" She asked again.**

**He shook his head. "Not that I remember." He said. Which was both the truth and a lie. He knew what they had done, he just didn't remember any of it.**

**She smiled and nodded. "Alright, good. Last thing I need right now is finding out we had a one-night stand or something like that." She chuckled. Leon tensed up a bit and pretended to laught with her. "Yeah, same here."**

**He went back to his desk. **_'Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna regrett not telling her?' _**He sat down. **_'I wish I could remember. Hmm... I slept with Claire Redfield.' _**He smirked at that thought. **_'Woah... wait, what am I thinking! I'm not supposed to be aroused by those kind of thoughts of my best friend! So why am I...?'_

**Right now Leon was in war with his mind, his heart, and... his pants.**

**Jill walked up to Claire and greeted her. "Good morning Claire." She noticed she was wearing sunglasses. "Uhh... it's not that sunny ya know." She said. Chris walked up to them. "I agree. Was it Steve? Did he hit you? You tell me and I'll tear him apart." He said protectively.**

**Claire chuckled. "Down boy. Steve's out of town. He won't come back till next week. I'm wearing these because..." She took them off. Jill and Chris gasped. They hadn't seen Claire get a hang over in years since she never had more than 2 glasses of alcohol after high school.**

**Jill placed her hand on her hip. "What was this about?"**

**Claire scratched her head. "Well, you see... after I left your place, I went home. Then Leon came with icecream and we started watching movies and talking. Then I broke out the vodka... I think we all know where I'm going with this..." She said.**

**Jill gasped. "Claire... did you and Leon... ya know. You know how in movies when friends get carried away with the drinking, and then they accidently..." Chris clenched his fists. "If you two did what I think you two did, both of you are so dead!"**

**Claire shook her head. "We didn't have sex."**

**"How can you be so sure?" Jill asked her. "Well, when I woke up, I was fully clothed and everything. And Leon was gone. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have left if we had. He's not that kind of guy. Besides, he has a girlfriend."**

**"Alcohol makes you do crazy things... you should know that better than anyone..." Chris said. **

**Claire lowered her head knowing exactly what he was talking about. Jill looked at them both. "Is there something I don't know?" She asked. Claire looked at her. "I promise I'll tell you later at lunch." She nodded.**

**Later on that day...**

**Leon was focusing on his work until Ada came. "Hey, i thought we could go out and have lunch. What do you think?" **

**He smiled. "I'd love to, but I'm so busy right now. I can't." She looked at him with a worried expression. "Aren't you gonna eat?" She asked him. Leon put his hands behind his head. "Nah, besides. I'm not hungry. I'll be fine. I promise. Go on ahead."**

**"Fine." She kissed him. "I'll see you later." Ada left. Leon looked back and saw Claire signing some papers. He wanted to go up to her and see if she was okay. He blushed and looked away.**

**Then he saw Jill go up to her, it seemed like she had invited her to lunch since Claire left with her. He was alone now. Everyone else was at lunch. Except for Chris. He was there doing work as well.**

**Jill took Claire to a cafe near by. They both sat down at a table. "Have you spoken to Leon about the situation?" Jill asked as they were looking through the menu. She nodded. "Yea. I even asked him if anything went on. He said no. But I think we're cool. Nothing happened."**

**She nodded. "Sooo... what was with you and Chris earlier?"**

**Claire put the menu down. "You know how after our parents died, I got in the wrong crowd right?" Jill nodded. "I experimented with drugs, I drank alot. I swear if it wasn't for Leon, I'd be dead by now with all the crazy things I did. **

**But... there's something about those days no one else knows besides me, Chris, and Leon."**

**Jill gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? What did you do?"**

**"Well, when Chris came home from the Air Force after mom and dad died, I was very rebellious. I didn't do anything he told me to do. One of those things were going to a friend's party. Leon and I were invited. I snuck out. That night... I had a little too much to drink and a couple of guys took advantage of me."**

**Jill's eyes widened in surprise. "You were raped?" She asked in horror. Claire nodded. "Even till this day, Leon blames himself for not watching over me. But it didn't end there. About a month later, I found out I was pregnant."**

**She couldn't believe what Claire was telling her. "W-what happened? Did you get an abor- an abortion?" Claire shook her head. "No. I gave the baby up for adoption. I couldn't keep the baby. I was only 16 in high school, I was a very troubled teen, messed up after I lost my parents.**

**When I told Chris, he agreed an adoption was the best option. Leon helped me get through it. I didn't want to give up the baby."**

**Tears started forming in her eyes. "Even though I didn't know her, I loved her so much."**

**"It was a girl?" Jill asked. Claire nodded. "Who was the father?" Jill couldn't help but ask. "Erik Hatcher. The jock in school. Chris wanted to blow his brains out after he found out what he did to me."**

**"Does he know that he got you pregnant?"**

**"Yea. It was no secret. The whole school knew. But he didn't care. He went on like nothing happened. Like I didn't exist." Jill was furious now. "That bastard!" She hugged her. "Claire, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."**

**She smiled a bit. "Thanks Jill."**

**"Does Steve know?" Claire shook her head. "No he doesn't. Please don't tell him." Jill nodded. "Don't worry. I won't."**

**Meanwhile...**

**Steve was in a bar. The bartender went up to him. "Alright kid, what's the story? You've been here all morning and afternoon moping around."**

**"This morning... I found the woman I love, in the arms of another... they slept together."**

**The bartender put a hand on his shoulder. "That's gotta be tough, I'm sorry kid." He said. Steve took the small box out of his pocket and put it on the table. "I was gonna propose tonight..."**

**The bartender looked at him with pity. "I'm really sorry. You should talk to her."**

**"Oh, I will."**

~ End Of Chapter. 5

**

* * *

**Prepare to see a darker side of Steve in the next chapter. 3

leave a review please and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Here's chapter 6! ^_^

Hope you guys enjoy, things are about to get more interesting, heheheh...

I must warn you though, there is some strong language in this chapter. x3

**She Could Be The One**

* * *

**"This morning... I found the woman I love, in the arms of another... they slept together."**

**The bartender put a hand on his shoulder. "That's gotta be tough, I'm sorry kid." He said. Steve took the small box out of his pocket and put it on the table. "I was gonna propose tonight..."**

**The bartender looked at him with pity. "I'm really sorry. You should talk to her."**

**"Oh, I will."**

**Steve left the bar at around eight at night. He drove even though he knew he wasn't supposed to since he was a little drunk. He went back to the apartment. He parked the car and got out.**

**Claire was inside watching tv and looking over some papers.**

**Steve went in and found her in the living room. Claire looked up and was surprised to see him there. "Steve! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back till next week." She smiled at him.**

**Unfortunately, he didn't return the smile.**

**Claire got up and hugged him. Steve didn't return the hug either.**

**"Steve, is something wrong? You don't seem to be too happy. And why are you back from your business trip so early?" She asked him.**

**He got aggrivated. "What? Didn't miss me? You wanted me to be away the whole week so you can keep screwin' him? Your unbelievable..." Claire didn't know what he was talking about. "Steve? What are you talking about?**

**Screw who? And yes, of course I missed you. What made you think I didn't?" She asked him.**

**"You fucking whore! Don't lie to me!" He yelled and clenched his fists.**

**Claire backed away. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Steve... your scaring me..." Steve saw that she was about to cry and he cooled down a bit. "I'm sorry... I guess I had one too many."**

**"What's going on Steve? What's wrong with you? Please, tell me."**

**Steve took out the wedding ring box from his pocket and tossed it to her. "I wanted to surprise you... That's why I came home early... And for what? To find that you and Leon slept together..."**

**That surprised her. "What! What are you talking about? I didn't sleep with Leon. Whatever gave you that idea?" Steve sat down. "I saw you two, on the couch... naked. You two slept together... don't deny it Claire... just don't." He said that last part quitely.**

**She didn't know what to say. She had no idea of what he was talking about.**

**"I love you, and I want to be with you... but I think we both know who you really love..." Steve said. His voice cracked a little when he said it. "How could you say such a thing?"**

**"Because it's true! You may love me, I'm not saying you don't. But the one who truly has your heart isn't me. It's Leon. Even if you don't admit it, we both know it's the truth Claire. So no point in denying it now." He sighed. "Strangely, I think I always knew this. But now, it's all so very clear to me.**

**I'm sorry Claire, but I don't know if we can be together anymore..."**

**A tear ran down Claire's cheek. "Please don't say that..." He shook his head. Claire was about to go up to him to hug him but he stopped her. "Just... don't."**

**Claire got her jacket and car keys and ran out of the apartment. **

**She drove over to Leon's place. She knocked on his door. Leon opened up and saw Claire standing there crying. "Claire, what's wrong?"**

**She looked up at him with her red puffy eyes. "Can we talk?" Leon stepped aside so she could go in. Claire sat on his couch. Leon joined her. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you cry this much in years." He said.**

**"Leon... You promised to always be honest with me, right?" He nodded slowly not knowing where this was going. "Yeah."**

**"No matter what?" She asked. "No matter what." He repeated. She nodded. "I need you to be honest with me right now." She said. He nodded. "Alright."**

**"Leon... Did we sleep together last night?"**

**He tensed up again when she asked him that. **_'Shit... how does she know?' _**He didn't know what to say and stayed quiet for a few seconds. Claire didn't take the silence as a good thing. "Well?" She asked again.**

**Leon looked away. "Yes..."**

**Now Claire was the one that didn't know what to say. "W-what? What do you mean yes?"**

**He scratched his head and blushed. "I guess we had a bit too much to drink..." She stood up. "You remember everything?" He looked at her. "No I don't remember a thing. I don't remember how it happened. I don't remember the details. Hell, only reason I knew we slept together is because when I woke, we were both naked and you were in my arms!" Leon said trying to defend himself.**

**"But that's impossible! I woke up fully clothed!"**

**"Yeah, that's because I dressed you before I left. I couldn't face you, so I left."**

**"Steve saw us before you woke up..." She said to herself. Leon didn't hear her. "What was that?" She started crying again. "Steve saw us! He was the one that told me... He dumped me Leon."**

**Leon hugged her. "I thought he was gone for the week. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want things to be weird between us."**

**Claire pushed him away. "So what? You lied to me instead!"**

**He got mad. "Don't get mad at me! I wasn't the one who took out the vodka! You were the one that started drinking. But... I guess we didn't know what it would lead to. Claire, I'm sorry. Did you tell him it was an accident?"**

**She shook her head. "How could I? I didn't even know about it till now. It was all new to me. Leon, I don't know what to do..." He hugged her again. "Well, first, we need to get you home so all three of us can work this out, alright?" Claire nodded. "Alright.**

**Leon and Claire left and drove back to her place.**

**Claire opened the door. "Steve? I'm home. We need to talk." She went to the living room thinking he was there, he wasn't. She went upstairs, he wasn't there either.**

_'Where is he...?' _**She asked herself in her head. Then when she was in their room, she noticed his stuff was missing. Leon went in. "Uhh... is it just me, or does this place seem different to you?" He didn't get a response. All he saw was Claire walking around frantically opening and closing draws and closet doors.**

**"Claire, what are you doing? Looking for something?"**

**"His things are gone! His clothes, his... everything." She cried again. "He really is gone... It's really over."**

**Leon took a hold of Claire's hand. "Common, let's get out of here." She shook him off.**

**"I'm not going anywhere with you Leon..." He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean your not going anywhere with me? Claire..."**

**She folded her arms. "You lied to me about something huge... I need some time to think things over... alone."**

**Leon nodded and left.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Steve was back at the bar.**

**The bartender gave him a shot of whisky. "I take it didn't go well?" The bartender asked him. Steve shook his head. "I left her..."**

**"Can't forgive her?"**

**"I don't know. I guess, deep down, I always knew that they were... meant to be. Even if they don't know it yet." He said as he gulped down the shot.**

**The bartender turned to the person sitting next to Steve. "What's your story beautiful?"**

**She chuckled. "It's Ada."**

**Steve looked at her. "Ada... do I know you?" She shook her head. "Not really. I don't know you either." She said as she drank her martini. "So what brings you here?" The bartender asked her.**

**"Just... boyfriend related problems. I came here for some time to myself. To think a little, ya know."**

**"Hey Ada. I'm Steve." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Steve." She said politely. They talked more and got to know eachother more as time passed by. It was around midnight now and they were still talking.**

**"So, I work in Umbrella-" He said until Ada interrupted him. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt you, but did you say you worked at Umbrella?" She asked him. Steve nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked. "Well... Umm..." **_'Think Ada, think.'_

**"Well I always wanted to know more about that place. Maybe even get a job there. Maybe you could tell me more about it, if you don't mind." She said.**

**He nodded. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind. I could even take you there and tell people your with me, and you could see the place yourself if you'd like." Ada smiled at him. "I'd love that." Steve also smiled.**

**"It's a date then."**

~ End Of Chapter. 6

**

* * *

**

Uh-oh, what's Ada up to? Are things between Steve and Claire really over? Will Leon and Claire be alright? Stay tuned, for the next chapter. Lol

Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7! ^_^

I'm sorry it I took me a while to update... something terrible happened...

I... had...

...

*whispers* Writer's Block...

**She Could Be The One**

* * *

**"Hey Ada. I'm Steve." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Steve." She said politely. They talked more and got to know eachother more as time passed by. It was around midnight now and they were still talking.**

**"So, I work in Umbrella-" He said until Ada interrupted him. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt you, but did you say you worked at Umbrella?" She asked him. Steve nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked. "Well... Umm..." **_'Think Ada, think.'_

**"Well I always wanted to know more about that place. Maybe even get a job there. Maybe you could tell me more about it, if you don't mind." She said.**

**He nodded. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind. I could even take you there and tell people your with me, and you could see the place yourself if you'd like." Ada smiled at him. "I'd love that." Steve also smiled.**

**"It's a date then."**

* * *

**It was 6 in the morning.**

**Claire was on the bed she had once shared with Steve before he had left her. She had no idea where he was. She started crying again.**

**Leon was at his place getting ready for work. He was really down after what had happened the night before.**

**He hurt his best friend, and it cost her, her relationship. But... it wasn't that, that had made him feel down. It was the fact the a part of him was happy they were over. He just didn't understand why he was feeling like that. His bestfriend was heart broken, and in a way, he was glad.**

**Not about the heart broken part, but the part where he gets to put the pieces back together and in return, maybe get something more out of it.**

**... Out of Claire.**

**Leon blushed when he started having dirty thoughts of her. He shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with me..."**

**He headed out and drove to work.**

**Ada went up to him. "Hey hon'. You alright? You don't look too well." She put her hands on his cheek and forehead. He smiled. "I'm fine Ada." She smiled. "Alright, if you say so. I'm still getting you some noodles for lunch and an advil just in case, alright?"**

**He nodded and sat down at his desk.**

_'Ada is so good to me. I can't believe I cheated on her... even though it wasn't really my fault. I just hope she never finds out. I really have to stop having dirty thoughts of Claire... I mean, it's not like it could mean anything... right?_

_No, of course not. I mean hey, it's Claire. Who wouldn't think about her like that? She's so damn ho- Woah! Hold on there cowboy, before you go too far.'_

**He sighed. "This whole thing has me messed up..."**

**It was around 2 in the afternoon now...**

**People were heading out for lunch. Leon had his head down. Ada tapped him on the shoulder. "I got the advil and noddles. Maybe you should leave early and get some rest. You must be tired." She said worriedly.**

**He got up and stretched. "Heading home early doesn't sound like a bad idea." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll drive you home when your ready."**

**Chris went up to the couple. "Hey Ada, could you give me and Leon a minute to discuss... a case?" She nodded. "No problem. I'll be outside waiting for you." She told Leon before she left. "So, what's up Chris?" He asked him.**

**"Well... It's Claire. She didn't come in today and I can't seem to get a hold of her. Do you know if she's okay?"**

**Leon didn't answer at first. He stayed quiet.**

**Jill went up to him. "Leon, if you know Claire is in trouble, you should tell us. We want to help her too if she's in any kind of trouble."**

**He backed away. "Uhh... maybe we shouldn't talk about that here." He said. "Why?" Chris asked.**

**"Because you could beat me to a pulp if I said it with you near me." Leon said as he backed away more from the pair and close to the exit.**

**"Grr... Leon, what the hell did you do to my baby sister!"**

**Jill put a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Chris, calm down. He's not going to tell us if he feels threatened by you." He sighed. "Fine... Your coming with us though." Chris picked up Leon and threw him over his shoulder.**

**"Chris! What the hell are you doing?"**

**"I'll get the car keys." Jill said and followed them outside into the parking lot. Ada saw her boyfriend on Chris's shoulder. "Uhhh... Leon... ?" He threw his house keys to Ada and she caught them. "I'm sorry about this! Feel free to go to my place and wait for me there!" He said, then Chris threw him into his car, though... in a non-violent way. x3**

**Jill started the car and drove to her and Chris's place. **

**They got out the car and went in. Leon sat down in the living room. Jill sat down next to him. "So tell us, what's wrong with Claire?" He shook his head. "I'm not saying, not until I'm sure Chris can't kill me."**

**"I've got an idea..."**

**Jill locked Chris in the coat closet that was next to their flat screen in the living room. "There, he'll still be in the conversation, but he won't be able to hurt you. Alright?" Leon nodded.**

**Chris sighed. "Leon, is it that bad that I'd WANT to kill you?"**

**Leon mumbled. "Yes..."**

**"What? What was that? I didn't hear." **

**Jill rolled her eyes. "Chris, enough. Let's let him talk." She gave Leon a nod for him to go on.**

**"The day before yesterday... at night, I went over Claire's place, and... we had a few drinks." Jill nodded. "I know. Claire told me. But nothing happened between you two, right?" He sighed and slowly shook his head. **

**"Something DID happen... But... when Claire told you, she didn't remember any of it. To be honest, I don't remember any of it either."**

**"What do you mean by something DID happen?"**

**"I... Well, Claire and I... Weslepttogether!"**

**"Uhhh... Leon? Could you run that by me again?" Jill asked. "Slowly!"**

**He nodded. "Right, sorry. CLAIRE AND I SLEPT TOGETHER BUT SHE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT UNTIL STEVE FOUND OUT AND TOLD HER NOW HE LEFT HER AND SHE'S DEPRESSED!"**

**Jill's mouth hung open in shock as to what Leon had just told her. Chris couldn't believe what he heard.**

**"WHAT!" Chris broke the door down with his shoulder and ran towards Leon and picked him up by his collar. "You did what!" Chris punched him in his face and stomach. "Chris, no!" Jill pulled him away.**

**Leon wiped the blood from the corner of his lip. "You should've chained him down..." **

**"To be honest Leon, I don't think that would've worked either." Jill said. "You should go, won't be long till he loses it again." Leon got up. "Don't have to tell me twice." He rushed out of their home and walked to his own home. As he was walking up the steps to his house, Ada opened the door.**

**"Hey Ada. How'd ya know I was coming?"**

**"Uhh... I was looking out the window to see when you were coming. Leon, my goodness, what happened!" Ada helped him inside. "Chris and I... had an interesting afternoon. Let's just leave it at that. Ada got him to lay down on the couch. "I'll go get the first aid kit."**

**Ada got it and started treating his wounds. "Do you want me to make you anything?" She offered. "No, it's fine." He said.**

**She got up. "I... have to go. I still have a ton of work to do that I left at my place. Are you gonna be okay alone?" Leon sat up and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Ada got her jacket and purse. "Good. I left the advil on the counter and noodles in the fridge for you."**

**Leon smiled. "Thanks. Hey, are you free tomorrow? Maybe we could go on a date after work."**

**"About that... I'm not going in to work tomorrow. I have to take care of something. I'll call you though." She kissed him on the cheek and left.**

**That late afternoon, Jill and Chris went over to Claire's place to check on her. They knocked on the door. A few minutes later, the door opened to find a red puffy eyed Claire in a dark blue robe. Her hair was a mess... She was a mess.**

**"Goodness, Claire. Are you alright?" Jill asked her.**

**Claire didn't respond and just went in, leaving the door open for them to go in. Jill went in first, and Chris closed the door behind.**

**"We're worried about you Claire. Leon told us everything. Are you alright?" **

**Claire sat on the couch in her living room.**

**"Have you heard from Steve?" Chris asked. Claire shook her head. Jill cleaned up a bit. The place was sort of a mess. Chris sat next to her. "Have you eaten anything?" Claire shook her head again. "I'll go make you something. Do you prefer anything at the moment?"**

**Claire shook her head. Chris sighed and went to the kitchen. Only place that wasn't a mess compared to the other rooms in the house, seems she hasn't been there in a while.**

**Chris made her some tomatoe soup. It was her favorite when she was feeling down. Followed by some vanilla ice cream. After Jill was finished cleaning, she went to the store to get some ice cream and other groceries for Claire.**

**Chris went to the living room and put the tray with the bowl of soup on her lap. "Dig in. Best soup ever." He said with a grin. Though it didn't fase her. He brought a spoonful of soup into Claire's mouth and he fed her. Jill came back from the store with the groceries.**

**She put everything in it's place in the kitchen.**

**Chris went in with the empty bowl and tray. "At least she's eating now."**

**"That's a start." Jill said as she went to the living room to try and cheer her up. "So Claire, did I ever tell you what happened to Chris on our honeymoon to Mexico?" She started as she sat down next to her.**

**"Alright, so Chris and I were at lunch, he had some chilly and god knows what else on his plate and he managed to eat it all. Your brother has a stomach as hard as his biceps. Anyway, after he ate it he started sweating a bit, I asked him if he was alright, he said yes."**

**Chris knew which story she was telling. "Aww, Jill, common. Not that one." Jill shushed him and continued. "Then he said he had to go to the bathroom, he spent a good hour in there. I started getting worried and texted him. He said he was fine. Then, it was near closing time and everyone was leaving. Chris was still in the bathroom, a guy there at the restaurant had to escort him out.**

**Then on our way back to the hotel, you'll never guesswhat happened. Your brother, Christopher Redfield, crapped in his pants. It was disgusting and funny." Jill said as she laughed and recalled that night. "For the rest of the honeymoon Chris would not leave the hotel because he was so embarrassed."**

**Claire smiled a bit.**

**"If that has you smiling, what I'm about to say next will have you smiling even more."**

**Claire turned to Jill.**

**"Your going to be an aunt."**

~ End Of Chapter. 7

**

* * *

**

Aww, Jill's pregnant. =)

Well, they were supposed to already have a kid at the beginning, but I forgot to write it in. XD Oh well, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, chapter 8!

Heheheh.

**She Could Be The One**

* * *

**Claire smiled a bit.**

**"If that has you smiling, what I'm about to say next will have you smiling even more."**

**Claire turned to Jill.**

**"Your going to be an aunt."**

**Claire didn't know what to say. "Really?" Jill nodded. "But... I thought you couldn't get pregnant." **

**"I know, so did I. But, turns out I'm 4 months along. I found out last week." She said excitedly. Claire smiled again. "I'm happy for you. I've always wanted to be an aunt. Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked. Jill shrugged. "I don't know yet. I find out next week."**

**"Your not even showing." **

**Jill nodded. "Let's see how long that'll last. She chuckled. Chris sat down on the other side next to Claire. "Are you gonna be okay sis?" She nodded. "If I want to make things right, I have to go win back Steve."**

**"That's the spirit!" Jill said.**

* * *

The Next day...

**Ada was getting ready. She had a black skirt that was a few inches above her knee and a red blouse. She finished by adding a bit of red lipstick. **

**She left her place and drove to Umbrella Corp. **

**Steve had just arrived. He parked his car and got out. He saw Ada waiting there for him. "Hey. Hope I didn't keep you waiting." She smiled and shook her head. **

**"Don't worry, you didn't." Steve opened the door for her. "After you." Ada grinned and went in followed by Steve.**

* * *

**Leon woke up to find himself on his couch. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "'Guess I fell asleep..." He got up and took a shower. Leon got dressed and went out for breakfast. He went to Caitlin's diner. Caitlin smiled when she saw him and went up to him.**

**"Hey there. I haven't seen you around here in ages. How ya been hon'?" She asked as he sat down and she got him some coffee. "Not too good Cait."**

**She frowned and sat in front of him. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you this down in the sack in forever."**

**Leon looked down. "I did a really stupid thing..."**

**Caitlin sat back. "How stupid?"**

**"Worse than the time I entered that pie eating contest for that money prize even though I was allergic to blueberries." He said and chuckled a bit. Caitlin gasped. "Goodness, what the hell did you do? Did you kill someone?" She asked with concern.**

**He shook his head. "I slept with Claire..."**

**She tilted her head to the side. "You broke up with the asian woman? Awww, I always knew you two would end up together!" Caitlin said with a smile. Leon shrugged. "It's not like that. I'm still with Ada. Claire and I had a drunken one night stand. Steve found out and dumped her, and Ada doesn't know I accidently cheated on her..."**

**Leon looked up at Caitlin to see her with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide as heck. **

**"Aren't you gonna say something?"**

**Caitlin went back to normal. "What do you want me to say? You two did a very stupid thing. You two already know that. All I can say is that you have to tell Ada, and if she really loves you, then she'll understand since this was an accident. And as for Claire, you have to work it out with her and talk to her. Even if it's awkward for both of you."**

**"Do you think things will go back to how they were between me and Claire?" Leon couldn't help but ask.**

**"I'm sorry to say this... but no. It won't. If it does, I can guarantee you it wont be anytime soon." Leon nodded. He was already expecting that answer. Caitlin got up.**

**She took her notepad and pen out her apron pocket. "So what'll it be?" Leon thought about it for a bit. "Hmm... pancakes please." She nodded and went back. Then the door opened. Claire went in and saw Leon sitting there. At first, she thought about leaving but decided to talk to him.**

**"Hey Leon..."**

**He turned around and saw Claire standing there. "Mind if I sit?" He nodded and she sat.**

**They were silent for a few seconds until Claire broke the silence. "How ya been?"**

**"I've been better. You?"**

**"Hmm... I've been better." She said. "How are things with Steve?" He asked. She lowered her head. "He won't return any of my phone calls. I'm planning to visit him later at his job and try to get him to talk to me." Claire said. "Does Ada know?" Leon shook her head.**

**"I'm scared to tell her... I'm sorry Claire." She shook her head. "Don't. We can't change what happened, so we might as well move on and put that in the past." He nodded in agreement. "I was hoping you'd say that. Want some coffee?"**

**She shook her head. "No thanks."**

**Leon was a bit surprised. "Gasp, Claire Redfield refusing coffee? Who are you and what have you done with the real Claire?" He asked trying to get a giggle out of her which is just what he got and she giggled.**

**"I just don't want any. I went over board on ice cream last night and now I'm not feeling too well, so no to coffee." She said.**

**"How many cartons?"**

**"More like buckets, 3 of them." Claire said as she laughed. "My god woman. No wonder you don't feel good." Leon said as he joined in the laughing. Caitlin came with Leon's pancakes which also brought bacon and toast. "Want anything?" Leon asked.**

**"Just your toast." She said as she took it and started nibbling on it. "What are we gonna do?" Claire asked as she put the toast down.**

**Leon shook his head slowly. "I don't know. Only time will tell."**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Steve just got out of a meeting. Ada was waiting for him outside. "Hey there. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was going to be a meeting today." Ada shook her head. "Don't worry about it. A business man gotta do what a business man gotta do."**

**"Still want that tour?" He asked. "You know I do." She chuckled. "Obviously I wont be able to give you a tour of the whole place, 51 floors plus the rooms on each floor, but I can show you the basics." Steve said. "The basics it is then."**

**Steve showed her around and introduced her to some of his colleagues.**

**While they were walking to Steve's office Ada noticed a room they passed by. She saw people in biohazard suits working with chemicals. She walked back. "Steve?" He turned around. "Yeah? What's up?" She pointed. "What's in this room?" She asked. "Just some testing." He said. "Now common." He took her by the arm and they walked to his office. "Nice office you got here." She said as she looked around.**

**"Thanks." Steve sat down in front of his desk. On his desk he saw a picture of him and Claire smiling together with his arm around her in Central Park. He sighed and put the picture away. "So Ada, if you'd like, I can get you an interview. I won't guarantee anything, but I can try to make it happen."**

**She smiled and walked up to him. "Your an amazing guy." He got up and smiled back at her. "Thank you." Ada got closer to him and hugged him. Steve hugged her back.**

**Before they knew it, they were looking into eachother's eyes and kissed.**

_'When I kissed Steve... Leon's image came to my mind. I didn't know why. I felt really guilty..._

_Maybe it was because..._

_I was actually falling for Leon Kennedy...'_

**After they parted Steve didn't know what to say exactly. "Ada..."**

**"I'm sorry." She apoligized. "I guess I got caught up in the moment." She said. "No no. It's fine. Hey, wanna grab lunch?" He offered. Ada nodded. "Yea, I'd like that." They both left and went down. **

**Claire was on her way. She parked her car and got out. She went in. "Murphy! Hey Murphy." Murphy was a security guard and a friend of Claire and Steve. "Hey Claire, haven't seen you around in a while. Where ya been?"**

**She chuckled. "Around. Is Steve here?"**

**"Yeah. Your right on time too, Steve should be down any minute to go to lunch."**

**Claire smiled. "Thanks Murphy."**

**As she was about to press the button for the elevator, it opened and she saw Steve laughing with Ada.**

**Claire just looked at them. Steve faced forward and saw Claire standing there. Ada stayed silent. **

**"Steve..."**

~ End Of Chapter. 8

**

* * *

**

Holy shiz! What in blazers is Ada up to? =O

What's Steve gonna do?

Why am I asking all these questions?

Heheh, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I know, it's been ages since I've last updated, to be honest, I completely forgot to update. DX

I'm soooo sorry!

**She Could Be The One**

* * *

**As she was about to press the button for the elevator, it opened and she saw Steve laughing with Ada.**

**Claire just looked at them. Steve faced forward and saw Claire standing there. Ada stayed silent. **

**"Steve..."**

**Steve looked back at Claire. "Claire... W-what are you doing here?" He asked.**

**"I came for you..."**

**Claire looked at Ada. "Ada, what are you doing here?"**

**Ada didn't know what to say. "I... came to look around. I'm thinking of getting a job here. How do you two know each other?"**

**Steve stayed silent so Claire answered. "He's my boyfriend... or at least he was." Claire ran out.**

**"Claire wait!" Steve called out to her, but she was already gone.**

_'I really screwed up now...' _**Ada thought to herself.**

**Steve turned to Ada. "I'm sorry about this. I have to go." He said. She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She tried to sound calm.**

**He ran after Claire. She was on her way to her car. "Claire, wait up!" He said as he caught up to her. **

**She turned around to face him. "What Steve?"**

**"It's not what you think. I was just giving her a tour, that's all." He said trying to explain himself. Claire didn't buy it. "Didn't look like a tour from where I was standing. Didn't know you were the type to move on so quick." **

**Steve got mad. "Don't make me seem like the bad guy here Claire. Your just as bad as I am."**

**Claire shook her head slowly. "What do I have to do to get you to forgive me? It was an accident! I didn't even know about it till Leon confirmed it for me... And how could you leave me like that...?" She asked. Steve stayed quiet.**

**"Claire... I'm sorry I left without saying a thing. Ada was only here for a job. That's all."**

**They went to the park nearby and sat down to talk more.**

**They didn't say a thing to each other for a few minutes. Then Claire broke the silence. "Steve... Where do we go from here?" **

**He shrugged. "I don't know. I do love you, but... I'm just not sure that we're meant to be."**

**She turned to him. "How can you say that?"**

**"Face it Claire. You love Leon." Steve said to her. Claire shook her head. "I love you..."**

**Steve smiled a bit and shook his head. He was glad she had said that, but he knew the truth. "You may love me, but your IN love with Leon and it's okay. I'm not mad about it. I guess deep down I always knew. You'll never be happy until you face the truth. Whether it actually is me or Leon. What does your heart tell you?"**

**Claire looked ahead. "I don't know."**

* * *

**Ada went back to her place. She put her purse down and sighed. Then her phone started ringing. She picked it up.**

**"Ada speaking."**

**A man was on the other line. "Did you get the pictures?" He asked her. Ada took out the little camera that was hidden in her blouse. "Yeah, I got it." She said. "We have a problem though..."**

**"What is it?" The man asked rather annoyed.**

**"I think my cover is blown..."**

**

* * *

**

After leaving the diner, Leon went to work. The whole time he was there, Chris glared at him. Leon was afraid to go near him.

Jill approached him. "You okay Leon?"

He nodded. "Umm, yeah. Except, your hubby keeps giving me the death glare." Jill looked at Chris. "If looks could kill, you'd be dead by now Kennedy."

Leon grimaced slightly at the thought.

Jill sighed. "I just hope the baby doesn't get Chris's temper." That caught Leon's attention. "Baby? What baby? Jill, are you pregnant?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Four months along to be exact."

He smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Leon. So, have you seen Claire?" She asked him. He nodded. "Yeah. I had breakfast with her this morning. She seems better. I just hope we can repair our relationship again. I feel like things are never gonna be the same again."

_'And boy am I right...'_

**Tiffany, who couldn't help but eavesdrop jumped into the conversation. "You never know. But you are right, things will never be the same again."**

**Leon's eyes widened. "Jill, you told her!" Jill shook her head. "I didn't, I swear."**

**Tiffany chuckled. "Don't worry about it. This wont get out. I know because Chris was mumbling it all angry-like and what not. And Leon, you don't give Claire enough credit. She's a tough girl. If anyone can bounce back from something like this it's you two."**

**"You really think so Tiff?" He asked her. She nodded. "Absolutely. Just give it some time, alright cowboy?"**

**Leon smiled a bit. "Thank you."**

**She nodded. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Leon left. Tiffany sighed and turned to Claire. "Won't be long till those two realize how they feel about eachother and finally get together." She said.**

**Jill was a little surprised that Tiffany had said that. "You really think so?"**

**Tiffany nodded. "I've been waiting for something like this to happen for a long time. They look good together. I wonder why they don't see it."**

****

* * *

Ada was sitting on her couch in her living room trying to think of what to do. After she had explained everything to her boss, he had told her to do something she knew she was going to do from the very beginning. And she was fine with it at first. But now...

"I have to break up with Leon..." She said quietly to herself. Tears started to form in her eyes and she tried her best to blink them away.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I've done stuff like this before with other guys. This should be a piece of cake. I shouldn't feel sad or empty." Ada sighed. "Who am I kidding? I've let my job get too personal with this one..."

"I've fallen for him."

Her phone started ringing. She got up and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Ada, it's Steve. I'm really sorry about today."

"Oh no no. Don't. It's perfectly fine." She said.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation. Meet me at the park. Is that alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few." Ada hung up and got her coat and left.

When she got there, Steve was already there. He smiled at her. "I'm glad you came." He said. Ada smiled back at him. "So what's this big explanation?" She asked.

They both sat down and Steve explained. "Claire was my girlfriend. We broke up recently. I don't really know why she came today."

Ada nodded. "Do you mind me asking why you two broke up?"

"I guess I don't. When I came home early from a business trip to surprise her, I came home to find that she had slept with her friend."

Ada was really surprised. She never thought Claire would be that kind of girl. "Really? Claire did that?" She asked him.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, you seem surprised."

"U-uh... yes. She just... didn't seem like the type of girl that would do that. Who was the friend?"

"Her best friend, Leon."

Ada's eyes widened. "Did you say... Leon?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" He asked her. Ada slowly shook her head. "N-no... nothing's wrong." She mumbled. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "Positive. I have to go. I'll see you later." Ada got up and started walking.

"Ada wait!"

Ada turned around. "Ada. I really like hanging out with you." He smiled. That made her smile a bit. "Thank you. I like hanging out with you too."

****

* * *

Leon was at his place thinking. He didn't know what to do. He had an amazing girlfriend who he could see himself with for a long time. But... he also had a best friend whom he was possibly falling for.

A few minutes later, he heard knocking on his door. He opened it up and saw Ada. She looked like she had been crying. "Ada, hey. What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Leon knew this wasn't going to be good. Usually when a woman says that, it never is. Ada went and sat down. Leon sat down next to her.

"Leon... is there anything you need to tell me?" Ada asked him. He was confused. He thought she was the one who needed to tell him something. "Umm... like what?"

"I don't know. Something that happened between you and someone." She said. Leon's eyes widened. He knew where this was going.

Ada lowered her head. "I know you slept with Claire..."

"Baby, let me explain. It's not what you think, and how did you find out?" He said. She got up. "Does it matter? Someone told me... but it wasn't you. Why wasn't it? Why didn't you tell me Leon?" She asked him.

"I didn't know how to tell you without looking-"

"Guilty?" Ada said finishing his sentence. "Y-yes." He said. "Ada, it was an accident. We got drunk. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how." Leon got up and put his hands on her shoulders. "It really was a mistake."

"I love you Ada."

Leon just realized what he had said. He hasn't said that to a woman in a really long time. It just sortf of slipped out. He didn't know whether he meant it or not.

_'I'm pretty sure I do mean it. Yet... Claire is all I think about.'_

"I love you too Leon." She smiled and kissed him. Then they ended up in the bedroom.

****

* * *

Claire was at her place doing some research until her doorbell rang. She opened it and was surprised to see Rebecca there.

"Hey, Rebecca, what are you doing here?"

"I got the information on Ada you wanted. I thought I should give it to you in person. Because what I've got on her... is big." Rebecca got a folder out of her bag filled with lots of papers and handed it to Claire.

Claire sat down and started reading the file. She was surprised. "Rebecca... is this really... ?"

Rebecca sat across from her. "It is."

Claire got up and took the folder with her. She got her car keys. Rebecca went with her. "Claire, what are you going to do?"

"Leon needs to see this Rebecca. She's been using him this whole time!"

Claire drove over to his place. She and Rebecca were outside his door. Claire knocked. A few seconds later Leon opened it.

"Claire, what are you doing here?"

She noticed Leon was only wearing pants. "Umm... is this a bad time?" She asked him.

Leon shook his head. "Nope. Rebecca! Hey, I haven't seen you in quite a while Ms. Busy."

Rebecca smiled at him. "It's great to see you Leon."

"Leon... the reason I came here is to tell you..." Claire began.

"Whose at the door Leon?"

Claire stopped. "Is someone there with you Leon?" She asked. Before he answered, Ada came and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was wearing his shirt.

"Hi Claire. What brings you here?" Ada asked her. Claire didn't know what to say. "N- nothing... Umm... sorry to have disturbed you. I'll be going now."

"Wait, Claire, didn't you something to tell me?" Leon asked her. She shook her head. "It's not important." Claire and Rebecca left. They got in the car.

Rebecca looked at Claire. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't know Becs. Something came over me. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe..." She said as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Was that something that came over you jealousy?" Rebecca asked her.

"Why would I be jealous?" Claire asked.

"Maybe because you love him."

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally updated! Again, I'm really sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

************

**Yay! I didn't take as long to update. XD Enjoy! =3**

**She Could Be The One**

* * *

**********Rebecca looked at Claire. "Why didn't you tell him?"**

"I don't know Becs. Something came over me. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe..." She said as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Was that something that came over you jealousy?" Rebecca asked her.

"Why would I be jealous?" Claire asked.

"Maybe because you love him."

Claire smiled. "Of course I do. Leon is my best friend, how can I not love him?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No no, by love, I meant IN love. Face it Claire, your IN love with Leon." She said. Claire shook her head. "No... I can't be. I love Steve, I'm trying to win him back. Besides, Leon has Ada..." Claire said that last part quietly.

**********The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. Claire dropped off Rebecca at her place then went home. **

**She threw her keys on the counter and got ready for bed. Claire was glad to get some rest after today. She got under the covers and sighed.**

**Claire closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

_Claire's Dream: _

_"Where am I... ?" Claire asked herself._

_A little girl went up to her. "Aunty Claire! Hurry up!" She said. Jill walked up next to the little girl and picked her up. "She's right. Don't wanna be late to your own wedding now, do you?"_

_Claire was confused. Jill smiled at her and left with the little girl that looked like her. "Jill, wait! What wedding?" Claire turned around to look in a mirror and saw herself in a wedding dress. _

_"I'm... Getting married... ?"_

_She was curious as to who she was marrying. She stepped out of the room. Rebecca was there waiting for her. "About time the bride comes out." Rebecca said with a smile on her face as she handed Claire her bouquet. "Everyone's waiting for you." She said before going to walk down the aisle._

_Claire stood there not knowing what to do. Chris walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Claire turned around. "You ready sis?" He chuckled. "I always knew you two would end up together." Claire remained silent and just nodded not knowing what to say. Chris hugged her and walked her down the aisle._

_Claire tried to see who the man at the altar was, but she couldn't see his face, only his back. She could only think of one person. Who it might be standing there, waiting for her._

_She smiled. "Steve..."_

_Once they reached the altar, Chris placed a kiss on her sister's cheek and smiled. _

_"I knew you were the one." Claire said happily._

_The man turned around. The smile on Claire's face vanished. It wasn't who she thought it was. "Leon?"_

_He smiled. "Hey there beautiful. Ready to become Mrs. Kennedy?"_

_Claire blushed. She didn't know what it was, but something inside her caused her to smile again in a way she didn't when she thought it was Steve. She could feel the love for her in Leon._

_She loved it as much as she loved the man in front of her._

_"I love you Claire." _

_Leon leaned in to kiss her, and their lips met._

_

* * *

_

**Claire woke up and sat up. She blushed at the dream she just had. She looked over to the clock. It was 6 in the morning.**

**She got out of bed and took a shower. After she finished and got dressed, she went to the office. Claire couldn't stop thinking about that dream. She put her jacket on her chair and went over to Leon's desk. Claire placed her fingers on her lips. **

**Even though it was dream, it felt real. The kiss... her feelings. Claire shook her head.**

_'It was only a dream, snap out of it! But... why was it Leon? Could Rebecca be right?'_

**Claire was too lost in her thoughts to notice that Leon and Ada had walked in. **

**Leon noticed Claire near his desk. He walked up to her. "Hey Claire, you okay?" **

**Claire snapped out of it. "Hey Leon. I didn't notice you come in. Umm... hi." She felt a bit weird being near him. **

**"You okay?" He asked her. **

**She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."**

**Leon scratched his head. "Umm... Claire? Can we talk? After work I mean... We can't talk about it here, since it's about Ada."**

**"Oh, okay." Claire said. She assumed Leon knew and that's what he wanted to talk to her about.**

**Ada looked at Claire and Leon talk. She had to admit, Claire wasn't her favorite person. She kept getting in the way of her personal and professional life.**

**After Leon and Claire finished talking, she noticed Ada was looking at her. Right there, she made a decision, she was going to tell Leon the truth. She didn't deserve him.**

**Around noon, lunch time, everyone went out for lunch. It was just Leon, Claire, and Ada. Chris and Jill also went out for lunch. They had invited Claire, but she declined. If she was going to tell Leon the truth, it had to be as soon as possible.**

**Leon got up from his seat. "I gotta step out to pick up something. I'll be right back ladies." He gave Ada a kiss and left.**

**Now it was just Ada and Claire. It was pretty quiet. The silence got a little awkward, so Claire decided to talk.**

**"So, Ada, how long do you plan on using Leon?" She asked.**

**Ada was confused. "Excuse me?"**

**Claire laughed a bit. "Don't play dumb. I know all about your scheme. Your a spy... All your after is information on Umbrella. Leon is the perfect guy. He has connections that can get you the information you want without getting caught even though he doesn't work there. Close enough to get what you want, but far enough to keep you from getting caught."**

**"How did you find out?"**

**Claire folded her arms. "I have my sources. You don't deserve him. Leon is a great guy. Your only using him! I'm gonna tell him the truth..."**

**Ada shook her head. "Don't! Please Claire... I love Leon, you have to believe me. I didn't expect to fall in love with him, but I did. I really do love him. And he loves me."**

**"How do I know this isn't just to keep up your cover? I bet everything you've told him is a lie..."**

**"No... I- I... Claire... You have to understand, there have been mysterious murders around in Racoon City, people have been eaten. Or at least that's what it looks like. My bosses traced the murders to the Umbrella company. I was sent to find any information I could regarding the matter. Of course, they aren't hiring so I turned to a friend who helped me get this job as part**

**of my cover. My bosses gave me information on everyone here, Leon was the most... interesting one. I did lie about my identity, that I admit, but my feelings... they're real."**

**Leon walked in a few seconds later. "Hey guys, I'm back."**

**Ada was really glad he had come back. She hugged him. "Hey honey." He hugged her back. "Do you wanna get out of here?" Ada asked him.**

**"As in, play hooky for the rest of the day?"**

**She nodded. "Yes. What do you say?"**

**Leon pretended to think. "Hmm... Tiffany will get very mad if we do that." He smiled. "Let's do it." They got their stuff. "Hey, Claire, can you come down with us? I have to talk to you."**

**Claire nodded and went down with them. Ada decided to wait in the car while Leon and Claire spoke.**

**"What did you want to talk about?" She asked. **

**Leon reached into his coat pocket. "This." He took out a small black box then opened it up to reveal a diamond ring. **

**Claire was shocked. "... Leon?"**

_'Oh my goodness... He's going to propose? The dream I had... I don't know if I'm ready... Wait... Aren't I supposed to love Steve? Why am I thinking about this?'_

**Leon smiled. "What do you think?"**

**"I- I don't know what to say Leon..." Claire said still starring at the ring.**

**He chuckled. "I know it's sudden and all, but I think she's the one. I'm going to propose to Ada next month. This ring was my grandmother's. I've had it in my locker for quite some time waiting to see who would be the special someone I would give this to. Even though I'm not entirely sure what my feelings for her are, I just know that this is something I have to do."**

**"It's... for Ada? Your going to... propose?" Claire asked, making sure she had heard right.**

**Leon nodded. "Yeah."**

_'Now's the perfect time to tell him. I have to.'_

**Claire tried to say it, but the words wouldn't come out no matter how hard she tried. "Anyway, I have to go Claire. See ya later." Leon said before he left with Ada.**

**Jill and Chris had just come back from lunch and saw Claire standing there. Jill went up to her. "Hey Claire. You okay? And was that Leon I saw just now?"**

**Claire didn't respond. Chris waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay sis?" He asked.**

**"Leon... he's going to propose..."**

**Jill tilted her head to the side. "Leon? Propose?"**

**Chris scoffed. "Yeah right." Jill shushed him and asked Claire about it. "Who is he going to propose to?" She asked.**

**"Ada..." Claire responded. "Next month, he just told me. Jill, I can't let him go through with this. Ada isn't who she says she is. Leon is going to get hurt."**

**"What do you mean by that?" Jill asked.**

**The three went in and upstairs where Claire showed them the file. "I tried to tell him when we were outside, but after he told me he was going to... ya know. I couldn't talk. I tried but nothing came out. I have to do something... but he seems happy."**

**Chris put the file on Claire's desk. "Are you sure this is the only reason you want to tell Leon?"**

**"What are you trying to say?"**

**"Well... maybe you also want to do it because you want to be with him sis."**

**Claire sat down. "I don't know... I had a dream last night that I was marrying him. It felt so real... the kiss, when he told me he loved me. But... Steve..."**

**"What about him?" Jill asked. "I've always liked Steve, but... is he really the one you want to be with? Dreams always mean something ya know. Who does your heart beat for the most?"**

_'Leon...'_

**"I don't know Jill." Even though Claire already knew the answer, she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud...**

~ End of Chapter. 10

* * *

**Please review! =)**


End file.
